The Golden One
by endlesslymax
Summary: The internationally known daughter of American Neutral Lord, Mark Sterling, lost her mother at a young age. Forced to take on the duties as Lady Sterling, Aurelia finds her way through both political and social circles as she takes on the challenge of also being the American liaison to the British Isles and attends Hogwarts as a show of passive American support in their war-time.
1. Age 9

_**Obligatory A/N:** I've gotta let you guys know that I do now own anything that you recognise from this story (unfortunately). The first few chapters here will get you acquainted with the sort of child that Aurelia Sterling is, and how she is raised. Hopefully this will make things more clear as the story goes on. For now, welcome to Aurelia's world!_

* * *

"Now Darling, you really must stop Vanishing the carrots from all our meals," Stella Sterling chided her nine year old daughter Aurelia who looked back with wide eyes and an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mommy. I haven't even got a wand!"

"As if that ever stopped you before…" Stella mumbled, rolling her eyes and trying not to notice her husband choking back laughter across the table.

"Stella dear, perhaps it is time to begin training her to exercise her magic. I know when I was her age, I almost couldn't help all the accidental magic from reacting to my thoughts, and I'll bet you anything that Uncle Al was the same way," Aurelia's father, Mark Sterling suggested to his wife.

"How'd you do it, Daddy? Children aren't allowed a wand until they are eleven years old," his daughter asked with a quizzical gaze. Mark shot her a wink, "Like this," he said, nodding to his right where the pie was levitating and serving itself onto each of the three dessert plates.

Aurelia rolled her eyes, "You always do that, Daddy," she told him, but then a spark of comprehension lit her eyes. "Does that mean I can do that too?" The young girl practically bounced in her seat while screwing her eyes shut and extending her hand towards the gravy. A startled chuckle from her mother caused her to open her eyes quickly and look at her mom.

CRASH! came from the table and her head shot to the side where she saw the gravy boat shattered across the surface and a liberal amount of grey goop covering everything left on the table. Her eyes darted to both of her parents, fearing reprimand, but all she saw was a proud smile from her father and a look of wonder from her mother. Neither seemed concerned about the mess, and she basked in being the center of attention for a moment.

"Well that seems to answer that question, Darling!" Boomed Mark, "I'll set up some things we can work on to fine tune your power, and we can start whenever you'd like. But for now, it's time to wash up and head to bed, Young Lady." Aurelia wanted to protest, but couldn't hold back the large yawn that forced itself out of her mouth. She supposed that she _did_ feel pretty exhausted from using her magic consciously for the first time. Giving both of her parents a kiss on the cheek, she bounded up the stairs of Sterling Chateau to her rooms.

* * *

Aurelia and Mark sat on the floor of their formal living room with ten large white balls placed in a row in front of them. "Try changing them all to different colors. Pick any color you want, and visualize it clearly in your mind while focusing on what you want to happen," Her hand flung out in front of her, Aurelia screwed her eyes shut and tried to picture a beautiful blue ball, the color of her father's eyes. So focused on her task, she jumped when she heard a gasp of wonder. Slowly, she lifted her eyelids to see what had made her father react like that, and saw the ball that she had been picturing hovering in front of her. Pure and deep, a sapphire winked back at her from the ball that had been white just a moment ago. She turned wide eyes onto her father, silently asking for confirmation that she had really made something so beautiful. A large and proud grin in place, Mark nodded firmly to his only daughter and heir. It seemed she had inherited his magical power and gift for magical precision rather than her mother's less powerful, but more forceful magic. He blinked back tears as he gazed upon his daughter, his Ari, happily changing the rest of the balls to physically transform to be different kinds of precious gems.

Finished with her task, Aurelia turned to her father, "Can I give these to Mother?" Wondering once again how he had gotten so lucky, he responded, "Of course, Ari. Always thinking of others, aren't you? Are you sure you don't want to keep one?" She firmly shook her head. "I want Mother to have these, so that when I keep practicing and get even better, I can give her a whole new set and see how much progress I've made."

"Go on, then," Mark urged his daughter, and with no further prompting needed, she trotted out of the room in search of her mother with ten sparkling and massive gems levitating after her. He followed at a more sedate pace, knowing that she would wait for him before presenting them to Stella.

His girls.

When Stella was newly pregnant and they were told that it would be a baby girl, he had gotten some sympathetic looks from his colleagues and even some friends. A male heir was typically preferred as a first born child, and to his shame, he too was slightly dismayed to be first blessed with a female rather than a male. But when little Ari was born, all thoughts of that flew right out the window. His only thoughts had been "She's perfect. She's mine," The childbirth had been hard on Stella. It was never easy giving birth to a child of two magically powerful parents, more so since Mark's power was Lord-level. They were told that it was highly unlikely that it would be possible to conceive again, and by that point, Mark had already accepted his daughter as his heir. His only regret was that she would never have a brother or a sister to go through life with as he had, as the youngest of seven siblings.

Mark rounded the corner to see a bemused smile on his wife's face and his daughter looking as though she wanted to be bouncing in place, but was too much a Young Lady to do so. "Finally! Now that Father is here, I made you a present," Aurelia stepped aside and floated the orbs to her mother, "I made them with Father and look! This one is the color of his eyes, and this one matches your favorite earrings, and this one," Aurelia kept listing her inspiration for each of the globes, and her parents made eye contact over her head. Both expressions mirrored each other, shining with pride and joy. Their daughter would be a powerful force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Please give me a sixty second summary of everything we have gone over today," Aurelia gave her mother a serious expression and straightened her shoulders. Sometimes it was better to show your understanding than simply telling it. That was something her mother had taught her years ago. In a carefully measured voice, she began, "A Sterling Lady is graceful. She does not jerk or make careless movements. She thinks ahead to avoid embarrassing or improper situations, and always has a back up plan. A Sterling Lady knows her customs, such as how to properly entertain guests in her home. She is able to think both of her reflection of the family as well as being a proper host without seeming like a servant. A Sterling Lady knows how to conduct herself at social gatherings, making sure that each person she speaks to feels as though they are important, and conduct engaging conversation. These are the lessons we have learned today."

"Very good, Young Lady," Stella warmly told her daughter. Unlike some other mothers of her standing, she never felt the need to keep a cold distance between her and Aurelia. Her daughter seemed to instinctively understand when it was or was not appropriate to be casual around her family. "That's all for today. Maybe if you are quick, you can catch Uncle Al before he leaves and persuade him to stay for dinner." Before she was finished with her sentence, Aurelia was already on her feet, giving her mother a respectful curtsey, and walking as fast as was appropriate of a Young Lady of her standing would allow.

Aurelia was determined to catch her Uncle Al. It had been weeks since she had seen him, and she wanted to show him what she had been learning in her training with her father. There were voices coming from just in front of her, near her father's study. She made sure that her back was straight and her chin level with the floor before she turned the corner, but she couldn't help the wide smile as she exclaimed, "Uncle Al!" and closed in to hug her godfather. Albus Dumbledore had no problem catching her, and picking her up to twirl in a circle. "And how is my favorite goddaughter?" Rolling her eyes before she could stop herself from such childish behavior, she replied, "I'm your _only_ goddaughter, Uncle Al,"

"Well, I suppose that's right. Silly me," He teased, with long practiced ease and fiddled with his tall, purple hat. Seeing an opportunity to show off her skills, she Conjured herself one just like it, down to the exact shade and the stars that seemed to move of their own accord to sparkle in the light. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the same moment that there was a bright flash. The pair both looked up to see Stella holding a camera. "She's been busy since you've been off in Athens for your conference planning," Stella told Albus with a pleased expression. "I have to agree with you there! That's more than just practice, that's natural talent I haven't seen since your father and I were young boys," Aurelia beamed with the praise and said imperiously, "Then to celebrate, you have to stay for dinner and tell us all about your adventures. It's been too long, you wouldn't want your favorite goddaughter to feel neglected," And it was proven again that no father could resist the puppy dog eyes from their favorite little girl.


	2. Age 10

_**Obligatory A/N:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter or the Potterverse or anything else recognisable in this story. _

_This story will be written in two parts: This book of Aurelia's childhood and young-adulthood (the unofficial Prequel), and the main story of her in her (much) later life. Feel free to point out any flaws or give suggestions, I intend for the characters to all grow throughout the mini-series, and intend to have a few one-shots along the way!_

* * *

Aurelia had her feet kicked up onto the coffee table in the family library, reading the latest Potions Weekly periodical when she heard her father's quiet knock at the door. She didn't bother to move until she heard her father's footsteps stop in front of her.

"What has your mother said about putting your feet on furniture?" Mark Sterling gently reprimanded his daughter.

She moved her feet to the feet to the floor in a silent maneuver, but ignored his rebuke, too engrossed in the article she was reading.

"Have you seen this?" The young prodigy asked her father, "Masters Snape and Master Winter both have contradicting pieces about Master Snape's new work with the addition Sal Ammoniac to modern Penseive fluid. It's really quite fascinating; it's use in the Polyjuice Potion as well as its traits in medicine make it a perfect addition, though that wretched Master Winter says-"

"I did read the article, Sweetheart. I happen to agree with you, but let's not forget who taught you everything you know," He gave his daughter a playfully scolding look.

Blushing deeply, Aurelia finally lowered the magazine to look at her father. He always knew how to shut her right up, though even she could admit that she was on a bit of a tangent this morning. The whole family was aware of her admiration of Master Snape's work. As an aspiring young Alchemist, hoping to follow in the footsteps of her honorary Uncle Nicholas Flamel as well as her father, anything that involved Transmutation or Potions was of the highest interest to her, and as far as she was concerned, Master Snape was the leading most cutting-edge Potions Master in the field.

"Sorry, Father. You know how I get in the mornings. I just can't help being excited by the all the new developments in modern research. I've had this idea for adding Helleborne to the Draught of Living Death…" The ten-year-old was cut off by Lord Mark Sterling picking her up off of the couch to be cuddled close to his chest.

"You've gotta stop thinking so much in the mornings. It's barely 7AM!" He whispered into her dark brown hair that hung in untamed waves that looked suspiciously like bedhead.

The young girl gratefully wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled close, content to be carried to the kitchen like a monkey, wrapped around her father. She had an extremely exacting schedule and a thirst for knowledge to match it, but sometimes it was nice to just relax in her father's arms.

The pair indulged in a quiet breakfast, as Stella Sterling was gone for the week to somewhere unknown to Aurelia. Her parents were always in and out, both prominent members of society, so this was nothing out of the ordinary to Aurelia. She and her father turns with the American newspapers, her with The New York Clarion and her father with The Guardian. The Sterling family made it a point to read the newspapers all over the world, both magical and non, at least once a week. Part of the family of diplomats' job was to keep updated on current events, no matter where in the world.

Breakfast typically passed nearly silently when it was just Aurelia and her father. Efficiency was something that was constantly drilled into Aurelia as a witch with the potential of Lord-level power. She would speed-read the paper, picking out the important parts and skipping over the rest, while eating a carb free, simple breakfast of eggs, greek yogurt, and spinach with a plain cup of coffee. It was a morning routine that she found immensely comforting amongst the typical hecticness of the rest of the day.

Her keen ears noticed when her father took his last sip of coffee, the suction of his mouth causing a slight bubbling sound to emit from his cup, and finished what she was reading in preparation for her day of training to begin. She took a deep breath, set her newspaper down, and calmly looked up to meet her father's gaze that was already trained on her. Mark gave her a slight incline of his head, and they both stood from the table in time, pushing their chairs in and heading towards the East Wing of Sterling Estate.

The East Wing was where all of Aurelia's studies were held. Her parents firmly believed in keeping work separated from leisure, and as such, her brain always kicked into high gear when she entered this part of their home. There were separate rooms for her magical and non-magical classes, and a Potions and Alchemy Laboratory for her to learn with her parents. Past the classrooms was the Gym, which was where she and her father always headed first.

The dark haired child had achieved her black belt in muggle Krav Maga the previous year, and since then, her father had decided she was ready for training with weapons. She had spent six months so far learning the art of broadsword fighting, and while she was definitely no expert, she was clearly not a beginner. She followed as Mark led her through her warmup poses, centering herself and preparing to use the techniques she had learned the previous day.

"I know you've heard me say this a million times before," Mark began with a slight quirk of his lips, "But I must remind you to keep your skills a secret. Revealing them would only…"

"Give up my advantage to the enemy. I know, Dad," Aurelia's small stature was dwarfed by the three-foot sword in her hand. She gave a half smile of her own back to him, "I understand the need, Father, but could we just get to the part where you kick my ass?"

"Language, you cheeky girl!" He shook his head, not quite able to get rid of the smile on his face. He raised his sword and fell back into a fighting stance. Giving her less than a second to do the same, he raised his eyebrows and lunged, starting the first of many sparring matches of the day.

* * *

A very grownup looking ten year old grimaced as she inspected herself in the mirror. She could admit that while the ivory gown she was wearing was quite tasteful and matched her skin tone exceedingly well, she hated it. The silk hanging off of her in layers was too restrictive for someone who was used to needing free fitting clothing to spar in. Indulging herself in a single sigh, she fixed her hair with the last pin into her tamed hair, and slipped on her shoes.

Aurelia was going to her first conference with her father. It was a four day affair that started with a formal ball. She was attending in her mother's place both as her formal introduction to the world of politics, as well as the fact that her mother was yet again abroad for the next month.

In all honesty, Aurelia was thrilled to be able to go with her father. Stella had been drilling manners and proper behavior for a Young Lady into her for the last year and a half, and she was more than ready to make her parents proud in front of the most prominent members of the Wizarding community. The other fact that it was in International Potions Conference also had a little something to do with her heightened excitement. Knowing that lingering any longer would not only serve no purpose, but also make them late, she turned on her heel and strode gracefully to the foyer where her father was waiting to escort her.

Mark Sterling's face broke into a wide smile seeing his only daughter looking so poised as she glided into his view.

"Ready, Dear?" He offered her his arm as well as a silver ribbon that was their Portkey.

She nodded in the affirmative and threaded her arm through his, and placed her other hand lightly onto the Portkey, barely grazing it with her fingers.

The entrance hall that they landed in was lavish to the point of excess. This year's conference was held in Sweden, rumoured to be the country that held Durmstrang Institute. Aurelia took a step forward with her father, and concealed a gasp of surprise when her foot was tickled with a fur of some sort. Looking down, she noticed large pelts littering the floor of the hall. Keeping her face from showing her distaste of such an inhumane form of decor, she quickly strode the rest of the distance to the ballroom proper. Keeping her shoulders back and face neutral with a hint of a smile, she and her father gave a nod to the wizard who opened the large double doors and announced "Lord Mark Sterling escorting the Young Lady Aurelia Sterling" to the masses that were already mingling in the ballroom. Many eyes turned to her rather than her father. As her first debut into formal wizarding society, the judging gazes and whispered comments were to be expected. Aurelia held her head high and took graceful and sure steps down the small staircase. Making sure to that exactly three fingers of her white gloved hand were visible on her father's arm, the Sterlings made their way into the fray and readied themselves for a night of flawless politicking.

Aurelia's title of "Young Lady" was given to the firstborn daughter to any Noble House who still had a chance to sire a male heir. She had no younger brother at this time, but her parents were both still in their prime, and the option was still there. If a Noble House had only daughters and no way to have a male heir, they could either appoint their daughters to be a Heiress and keep their name when they married, thus keeping the family name in tact, or they could choose to give their children no title, and accept that another branch of the family would be tasked with keeping their House alive. The title of Heir Apparent was typically given to the firstborn son of any Noble family. Any consecutive sons would be available to continue lesser branches of the family name, or could marry a family's Heiress and take on a new family name.

It was important for Aurelia to be able to address each and every person by their proper title and know a bit about who they were and what political leanings they had. She had been studying with both of her parents for weeks with everything from formal quizzes to hurried questions acrossed the breakfast table.

More than ready to take on her newest challenge, Aurelia waited with a demure smile to be introduced to the first man who her father began speaking with.

Conversations at these events never lasted long due to the sheer number of hands that needed to be shaken and introductions to be made. Names would be shared, pleasantries and polite inquiries would be exchanged, and promises of more personal meetings would be given. And then they would move on to the next set of prominent figures.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, may I present my daughter, the Young Lady Aurelia Sterling?" Raising her eyes to meet twin inquisitive gazes, one a piercing blue and the other a light grey, Aurelia slipped her hand off of her father's arm and gave a curtsey. One deep enough to show respect to her elders, but shallow enough to acknowledge her family's higher status.

The Lord Lucius Malfoy pressed a polite kiss to the palm of her gloved hand, showing that he was giving her the benefit of the doubt that she was trained enough to be someone worth having a cordial relationship with for more reason than just to appease her father. The Lady Malfoy took her hands lightly and pulled Aurelia a bit to the side to speak of "ladies business" while the men spoke their political small talk. "Ladies business" for a first meeting included polite questions about the younger's schooling and interests, while the return questions would be asked about her interests and her children if she had any. Unlike conversations with Lords of families, there was a considerably smaller risk of giving offense when talking with just ladies. Unless you are a Heiress, you are not expected to play any part in politics unless it is behind the scenes.

Aurelia's father brushed her arm only a few moments later, indicating that it was time to find the next group of people to speak to.

The proceeding forty five minutes were filled with the same thing, with the Young Lady's hands being kissed many times over. Politics was an extremely fun game to young Aurelia, but as her first time being in the public eye, she was expected to keep a relatively low profile as she was just learning the ropes.

The break in the monotony came from the appearance of Grand Sorcerer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Her many-titled unofficial uncle asked Aurelia's father if he could borrow her to introduce to a few of his colleagues.

"Of course, of course!" Mark Sterling said with a smile, "Take good care of my girl,"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts gave him an enigmatic smile and tapped his nose before offering his arm to the happily smiling youth and heading to a room she hadn't noticed yet. As they entered, Aurelia realised that "room" was a gross understatement for the area they had entered. While not as large as the ballroom, this would be considered a formal dining room on the large side.

"I'm sure your father will be in here later, but I wanted to bring you to the interesting part of our festivities a bit early," Uncle Al whispered conspiratorially into his young companion's ear. It took only a moment before the faces of the people in this room registered in Aurelia's mind. Her only outwards reaction was a slight widening of her light gold eyes.

It seemed that the guests for the International Potions Conference were keeping to themselves, and staying away from the political crowd in the main room.

Her training momentarily lapsed when she caught sight of, in her opinion, the greatest pioneer of Modern Magic (other than Uncle Al, of course). Following her gaze, Albus Dumbledore gave a small smile when he found who had stunned his normally unflappable goddaughter.

"Severus, my boy!" Called the jovial voice of the old wizard. The dark haired man who had been facing the other way turned and gave an expression like he was trying to hide both a smile and a frown at his mentor. By this point, Aurelia had schooled her expression and posture into a direct mimic of how her mother carried herself. She looked every inch like a poised Lady in a child's body.

The man glided over with the grace of a feline. His shoulders were straight and he held himself as a confident member of a prestigious society should. But there was something off. Aurelia noticed it in the tightening of the skin around his eyes and the imperceptible way that his left hand held his tumbler just a little bit too tightly. To the young girl's highly politically trained eyes, she could tell that this man was uncomfortable. The realisation hit her like a rock. This man was a genius, a true prodigy in his field as the youngest man to ever receive a Potions Mastery, yet she could see relief in the slight slump of his shoulders as he walked away from the crowd and over to the corner she and Uncle Al were standing in.

The relief was short lived when his eyes fell upon the ten year old girl. Both her father and Uncle Al had told her that he taught Potions at Hogwarts, and had also cautioned Aurelia that he was not the biggest fan of having to impart his knowledge on "insufferable brats". Even knowing this, she felt as if she had been kicked in the chest when his lips pulled into an almost unnoticeable sneer when they made eye contact. She decided right then and there that her new goal would be to change his mind about her.

"Severus, may I introduce you to my young companion, Young Lady Aurelia Sterling?"

There was a small pause, and Aurelia decided to take a chance. Rather than letting him rebuke her in a way that his pride wouldn't let him take back even if she proved to be a person worth knowing, she cut in.

"Master Snape, it truly is an honor to finally meet you," She demurred with a deep curtsey that would typically be reserved for Nobles of her godfather's standing. Looking up through her eyelashes, she continued, "I've kept up with all of your published works, and would love the chance to speak with you about them,"

Master Severus Snape had only begun publishing his work in the last five years. His experiments dated back to more than ten years ago, and it was a mystery to the entire Potions Community as to why he had kept to himself for so long.

It was nearly impossible to catch, but his lips settled themselves out of the sneer they had previously been holding, and he seemed almost surprised at the amount of respect the dark haired youth was showing him.

"It is similarly nice to make your acquaintance, Young Lady Sterling." He replied, recognising the powerful family name and taking her hand to barely brush his lips against. It was less than she had hoped for, but was nevertheless eccasic behind her calm facade.

Wanting to help his family in all but blood, Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore cut in, "I am actually considering taking Aurelia on as my Alchemy apprentice in the next year. The first apprentice I've taken in fifty years,"

Severus Snape let his surprise show on his face with a nod to Aurelia and a raise of his eyebrows. Perhaps this girl was more than just another nuisance, but just perhaps. He acquiesced to having a later meeting with the girl. Anyone who could inspire such respect from the Headmaster had to be someone worth at least a conversation with.

"We must take our leave, Severus. I had hoped to introduce the Young Lady to Masters Nilsson and Sokolov this evening," Snape regained his tense posture at the names of his fellow colleagues, but nodded in a respectful manner to his mentor, bidding him a farewell with a sardonic smirk. He would, after all, be seeing the man for the duration of the conference.

The two men typically spent the whole time not at social events in heated debates about modern magical advances that they felt would be inappropriate to conduct at their place of work. He always looked forward to this part of being forced to play nice with all of the other pompous windbags who felt they were the best in their field, regardless of the fact that they were all Masters.

He watched as the Headmaster led his charge around the room. He noted that he only introduced her to the most prominent figures, letting the others come to them instead. The girl conducted herself exactly as the Ladies of Nobility were to do, and he found himself reluctantly impressed as he subtly heard her commenting on the latest research with his peers, showing a depth of knowledge not found in one so young.

The reserved man set his now empty glass on a passing waiter's plate, picking up a new one to nurse as he continued to obligatorily rub elbows with the other Masters in attendance. He had learned from an early age that this was an integral part of being successful in his field. So although it was his least favourite thing in the world, followed by teaching as a close second, he stifled a sigh and got on with it.

* * *

Aurelia was having the time of her life. Being able to not only meet, but have intellectual discussions with the leading Masters in Potions was a dream come true. She could tell that they were impressed with her knowledge, but instead of feeling flattered by this, it was something that she expected of herself. In order to gain respect, it was necessary to make a good first impression.

Her father had found her and hour earlier and had cajoled her into a dance or three amongst the others gracefully twirling the dance floor. The party was beginning to wind down, although there was still a good hour left before it would be proper to leave.

Now that she had been introduced on the arm of prominent Lords to most of the party's attendees, she was able to move through the crowd on her own. The young prodigy deliberated for a moment. Did she want to spend the rest of the evening politicking in a setting where she couldn't actually say anything about politics for fear of coming acrossed as presumptuous, or she could take a gamble and re-enter the lounge that many of the Potions Masters were mingling in but run the risk of being out of place. Eventually her thirst for knowledge won out, and she found her feet taking her in a gentle glide to the lounge.

The lounge had a full bar, much like the ballroom had, and she stepped up to it, refilling her glass of watered down champagne. Although she was underage, it was an unspoken expectation that if one was mature enough to attend an event like this one, they would have the same refreshments as everyone else.

She had practiced having lightly alcoholic beverages such as champagne and some light wines at home, so that she would be able to handle herself, but even so, she preferred to keep a clear head, and always cut her champagne in a 1 to 1 ratio with sparkling water. Her drink in hand, she turned away from the bar to find a group to mingle with when she locked eyes with Master Snape, who looked stuck in a conversation where he would rather be anywhere else.

Aurelia's politically trained mind thought that if she could get the man out of the conversation with Master Winter, who he notoriously clashed theories with, then maybe she could score some points with the man. And maybe even be able to have a conversation.

Decision made, she placed an enigmatic smile meant to both look confident and modest at the same time and made her way to the corner where it seemed that Master Winter was speaking at Master Snape rather than to him as his eyebrow twitched in repressed annoyance.

Master Winter was the first to make a comment on her presence as she approached, "Young Lady Sterling! A pleasure to see you in our neck of the woods again, isn't is Severus? It's always good to see such interest and intelligence in one so young," He looked down at her to give her a slightly condescending smile that made his double chin even more prominent. HIs overweight frame stood in direct contrast to the thin stature of the man standing next to him.

It took all of her pureblood training not to react at the unintentional slight the man had given her. Given, she wasn't the biggest fan of Master Winter as she thought that his theories were not well thought out, and his few published inventions were underwhelming.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Master Winter," She placed a hand on his forearm in an apologetic gesture meant to both flatter and make the man think that she had more respect for him than she actually did. "I saw you speaking over here, and I couldn't help but hope that I could steal Master Snape for a bit of clarification on his latest improvement on the Wolfsbane Potion." Aurelia flashed both of them a sweet smile.

"Of course not! Far be it from me to get in the way of an inquisitive mind," Master Winter said with a large smile. "I hope to see you again at the conference, my Young Lady," He gave a small bow to the two of them and toddled over to the bar to refresh what appeared to be a Muggle concoction called Rum and Coke.

"I feel I must… thank you, for saving my sanity and my temper," Master Severus Snape bowed his head to a slightly stunned Aurelia.

"Think nothing of it. Your rivalry with Master Winter is well known, though it isn't much of a rivalry when one side is clearly more knowledgeable than the other," She said with a wink. It may have been the light champagne, or just being tired of not being able to speak candidly, but the Young Lady felt much more bold now than she did when the event first began.

"Oh really? And should I be insulted, or flattered, Young Lady Serling?" He had decided to entertain the girl. Not only was she a safe person to be seen speaking to at length due to her family's long standing as Neutral, but she was also American, which made it impossible for her to ever be a student of his. Not that he would mind teaching quite so much if more of his students her her intelligence.

"Flattered, Master Snape, of course you should be flattered," She gave him her first genuine smile of the evening.

The pair found themselves walking over to one of the many bar height tables made for seated conversation.

Aurelia was pleasantly surprised when he pulled out her chair for her to be seated first. It seemed that his unpleasant demeanor did not impede his manners. She primly crossed her ankles, and waited until her companion was seated as well before continuing the conversation.

However, he was the one to speak first. "I must inquire how you found yourself here of all places. Surely the conference would bore you, even with your interest in the subject,"

Her sharp inhale made him realise his misstep. "I do not mean to insult," The dark eyed man quickly backpedaled. The child had, after all, helped him out just now.

"I understand you inquiry," Aurelia replied a bit tartly. "But you would be incorrect. An event like this is exactly the kind of place I would choose to be. A girl of my standing has few opportunities to go to events that are intellectually stimulating.'

Severus' mouth actually twitched at this. Aurelia Sterling was an outspoken thing, with fierce meanings covered by polite words. He actually found himself enjoying sitting with her.

"I do understand, and I must apologise again, for I did not mean to offend. Nobility is a responsibility hard to bear,"

If she didn't respect the man so much, she would be inclined to make her displeasure more known, but as is, she did want to have a cordial relationship with the man whose work she so admired. In the end, she gave him a nod and a smirk, letting him know that his misstep was forgiven.

One of his standing, a Half Blood with no family name to fall back on was only a prominent figure because of his Mastery and many research papers and inventions. It was a hard line for him to toe, both giving respect to the girl who had enough political clout with just her last name to ruin his reputation forever, yet still having authority due to her age.

"I did actually want to talk to you about your Wolfsbane Potion," She began, "I wasn't just saying that to get you out of conversation,"

Master Snape found his eyebrows raising. He wasn't really surprised that the girl wanted to talk Potions, but he had thought that she would want clarification on some of his simpler inventions and experiments rather than one of his most complex Potions to date.

"By all means, Young Lady Sterling, ask away," He indulged. It wasn't often that he was as intrigued with a person as he was with Aurelia Sterling.

"Call me Aurelia, please," She suggested with another genuine smile.

He didn't know what exactly came over him as he replied, "I would be honoured, but only if you in turn call me Severus,"

The golden eyed girl looked pleased, which eased the internal rebuke that he was giving himself. Either this girl was destined to be a political powerhouse, or he was losing his touch. Her entire demeanor was that of a Lady much older than her ten years of age, and it was encouraging him to speak to her as such.

As she began her in depth inquiry into his creation, he found himself unwinding further, unknowingly beginning to respect and enjoy the presence of Aurelia Sterling.

* * *

The conference had been informative, but she was glad to be home. It had been nearly a week now, nearly her eleventh birthday. Aurelia's first debut as a Young Lady in the public eye had gone off perfectly. She had impressed everyone she came into contact with, and had gained her father much influence with families who had been slightly wary of the powerful Neutral Lord, Mark Sterling.

Uncle Al was coming for a visit today, citing concerns he would like Mark's advice on.

In a surprising turn of events, instead of adjourning to the Neutral Lord's private study, they instead found themselves in the sitting room with Aurelia also in attendance.

Uncle Al steepled his fingers under his chin and let out a sigh.

"The time has come, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts,"


End file.
